House of Fun
by cooloutsides
Summary: Santana and Rachel ended up being Roommates in New York. Quinn visits town to comfort Rachel. Santana plays cupid. And the rest, is history. Faberry, some Faberritana. Some Unholy Trinity. The works.
1. Chapter 1

Santana walked through the congested streets of New York City in awe. This was nothing like her closeted hometown, Lima. For a city that was so dense, it was very open at the same time. There was this variety that she had never witnessed before. Not everyone dressed conservatively, people didn't care about whom they held hands with. Santana had automatic respect for them; they were braver than she had ever been in her life.

In all honesty, Santana didn't have a clue what she was doing with her life right now. She was 18 years old, alone, walking through Manhattan trying to find an affordable apartment. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts until it landed on Rachel's name. "Well I could just ask the hobbit if we could be roomies…" she muttered to herself, gaining unwanted stares from strangers. She smiled sheepishly, and kept on moving. There was no way in hell she'd be able to live with Rachel Berry. It irked her enough to be in her presence every single day for 4 years of her life. Even though they finally came to an understanding and were sort of friends now, Santana had too much pride to ask the diva if they could be roommates.

"NOW RENTING APARTMENTS!"  
Santana looked up at the big, fluorescent sign sitting in a clean window. Here she was, on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, looking at vacant apartments. She knew that there was no way in hell that she'd be able to afford it, but it was worth a try. The Latina walked through the grand revolving doors, and into the grand lobby. She felt her breath hitch in her throat when she observed every square inch of the room. It was something that she had only seen in movies.

"Hi, I'm Chip. May I interest you?"  
Santana raised an eyebrow at the overly chipper salesman at the first desk. She snickered at his name, and held her check firmly in her hand.

"Hi Chip; I was inquiring in a vacant apartment."

"Well, we have 3 Studios available, One 2 Bedroom Suite, and One 2 Bedroom Suite Deluxe. The studios average about $600 a month, the 2 Bedroom would be about $850 and the 2 Bedroom Deluxe would be about $1000 a month. But, don't turn away because of the price. You seem about College aged, so this part of town would be perfect for you. It's near the subway, Central Park, and tons of colleges. So, what do you say, doll?"

Santana glanced down at her check. She knew that she needed to use it wisely. It was pretty much her parent's life savings, all in her hands at once. Half of a Million Dollars. In her hands.

"Is there anyone looking for a roommate?"

"Well, yes. This little girl, about your age moved in yesterday. A real doll. I could ring her now and tell her that you're inquiring?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Santana waited patiently as Chip tried to ring up to the mystery girl's apartment. No answer. The dapper salesman pulled out a cheetah print IPhone, and dialed a number. Santana listened to him negotiate, before a broad smile painted his face.

"She said yes. You can sign the lease now, and your rent would be split in half, making it $500 a month. Here's your key, and your new apartment will be 15B."

Santana signed the lease, put down her $500 deposit, put her keys in her bag, and trundled her suitcase to the elevator. This was it. She was really moving into an apartment, with a stranger, in New York City. She was making her mother proud.

But first, she had to call Britt.

"Britt! Hi Baby, how are you?"

"San! I'm good, just lying here with Lord Tubbington."

"Baby, why aren't you studying? You can graduate by December if you take summer school."

"I'll probably drop out anyways and move in with you, once you're successful."

Santana bit her lip, and lay down on to her new, fluffy bed. She couldn't believe that the apartment was fully furnished, and nicely furnished at that. It was a serious change from Lima Heights Adjacent. And she couldn't be any happier.

But the problem was with Britt. Santana loved her girlfriend to pieces, but she didn't like that Brittany was being dependent on her. Sure, she would love to live with her girlfriend and probably marry her one day right in New York, but, she was only 18. Things would get rough down the line. She didn't want another woman being dependent on her. Not just yet.

"Britt…" Santana let out a deep sigh, before trying to continue. "You're graduating. I'll mail you all of my notes and stuff soon, but I've gotta go now. I think my Roomie's coming in. I'll text ya later. Love you Bee."

Santana disconnected the call, before tossing her phone into her mahogany nightstand. She heard the locks turn, and the heavy door push open, followed by soft footsteps pattering against the plush carpet.

"Hello? Um, is anyone in here?"

Santana's brows furrowed. That voice was way too familiar. But, it was probably only a coincidence. Tons of girls in New York probably sounded like Rachel Berry.

And looked like her too.

"Rachel?"

"Santana?"

"What are you doing here?" They both cried, exchanging incredulous looks with each other.

It would honestly be their luck to end up in the same town together, and become roomies, after hating each other for nearly 3 years straight.

Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Q! You safe in New Haven?"

Quinn smiled at the sound of the familiar husk of her best friend's voice. She rummaged through her boxes to pull out her favorite blanket, before cuddling up in her new, twin bed.

"Yeah San. Before we get started on me, you tell me about New York."

"Ugh, it's a fucking journey. I got an apartment, Upper East Side. You'll never guess who my roommate is."

"…A lesbian pornstar?"

"Knock it off, Q. No, I didn't get that lucky. I got Rachel Fucking Berry."

Quinn's stomach turned in a knot when she heard Rachel's name. She shot up from her bed and flew across the room, rummaging through her backpack. She pulled out a pass, from New Haven to New York. She wondered if Rachel had actually taken the gift seriously.

Doubtful.

"Quinn, you still there? Are you masturbating to the hobbit's picture?"

"Ugh, no. I got preoccupied."

"I'll let you go rub off-"

"San no! How's she holding up?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"It's not as if we talk on a daily basis."

"She cries herself to sleep, cries in her sleep, and cries in the shower. Puts on a mask for the rest of the day. And then repeats the cycle. Daily."

"Over Finn, huh."

"Yup."

"Asshole."

"Q, this isn't your situation."

"No, but he made it mine. Rachel told him about the voucher I gave her, and after she left on the train, he pulled me aside and asked me to watch after her. And make sure she's okay. And I was dumb enough to agree. The last person she's going to want to see is me."

"Why though…"

"I'll explain to you better in person. Um, I'll be there over the weekend. After I finish getting all of my dorm stuff finished and all my summer program stuff out of the way. But I'll be there, soon. Leave the key under the mat, San. Bye."

Quinn disconnected the call, and blew her bangs out of her face. When was her life ever simple? Never. The last time her life was simple, was freshman year. And if by simple, that meant sexual frustration, thanks to Rachel Berry.

She shoved the voucher under a pile of papers in her desk, when the door clicked open, and a petite girl with long brown hair walked inside. She rubbed her nose slightly, before smiling softly. Quinn raised an eyebrow, looking the girl over. Was she supposed to have a roommate? The girl was 3 days late, she thought the bed was for decoration. Maybe the security at Yale was just inferior to the other Ivy League schools.

"Um, _hey. _ I'm Reyna. You can call me Rae or something of the sorts. Nice to meet you."

Quinn was already intrigued by her thick, English accent. Reyna. English Reyna. Her roommate. Not bad, Yale. Not Bad.

"Nice to meet you too, Reyna. I'm Quinn. Call me Q, or whatever. Welcome to the room."

Quinn plopped down on her bed, and grabbed her phone again. She needed to text San.

'_Screw Finn. He's gonna have to fix his own damn hole, this time. Met my new roommate. She's English. Name's Reyna. Hm, 7/10. Talk to you later. –Q xx.'_

_A/N : The chapters might be short for the first few. Because they're coming from a single point of view. They'll surely be longer when I have all 3 girls in like, the same vicinity.  
_

_A/N2: I pictured Reyna to be Kathryn Prescott. :3  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd."_

Quinn's iPod was blasting in her left ear, while she kept her right ear free for any warning signals. And, she also wanted to hear what New York City sounded like.

It was loud.

She had gotten off the last subway that Santana's botched directions called for, and she was cutting through central park. "Look for a big, old building with an 'Apartments now for rent!' sign in the window. Go inside. Say hi to Chip. Go to 15b. Let yourself in. Text me. I'll bring Rachel.'"

Quinn sighed as she looked across the grand skyline, observing that nearly every apartment building looked the same. Old, limestone and brick combination. Great condition, high, bay windows. Rich folks going in and out of the doors. This would totally be easy. Not.

She crossed the street, looking up at the windows of the buildings, carelessly bumping into grouchy strangers. Why was she even here? For Finn? No. Santana? Sure. Rachel? Bingo. The only reason why she finally went through with the plan is because Reyna said that she should go after what she loved. That's how she ended up with her girlfriend. But not that Quinn was here to make Rachel her girlfriend. Well, not yet at least.

God, she was so whipped.

Eventually, Quinn found the building, and took the elevator up to 15B. She found the key hiding behind an obnoxious gold star plastered on the door, and shook her head, laughing. Proof that she was at the right apartment. Not by the key, but because of the Rachel Berry's signature imprint, all over the door.

"Damn." Quinn muttered, opening the door to the apartment. It was a _lot_ fancier than what the pictures had shown on the website. The vaulted ceilings, the tapestries on the wall. It was like fairytale or something. She made her way over to the couch, before pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

'Might as well get this ball rolling…' she thought to herself, unlocking her phone.

2 missed calls from San.

How did she not feel her phone vibrate against her butt?  
Obviously, she needed tighter jeans.

"Q. Fucking answer your phone. Berry wouldn't buy hanging out with me, so she said she'd go off on her phone. Wasn't gonna force her. So, I'm assuming she'll be back around 2. It's the most emotional time of day for her. Good luck, bro."

"Oh for fucks sake." Quinn muttered, tossing her phone onto a pillow.

How could Santana just leave her in a whole mess of Rachel Berry…alone? To survive the matter, she'd first have to learn self-control. The Quinn in the back of her mind would want to kiss the tiny brunette till they both felt better. But, that was wrong. So, she'd have to try to comfort her. Which would be difficult, because for the past four years, Rachel had been comforting Quinn.

Quinn glanced up at the grand clock on the wall, just as the hands struck two. She heard the locks on the door turn, and a tiny brunette standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her delicate face and her mouth gaping. Quinn automatically stood up, trying to offer a nice and reassuring smile.

'Stay cool, Q. You've got this.'

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel called, choking back tears. "Wh-Why are you here?"

Well that wasn't the response Quinn was expecting.

"To, um, visit you. The vouchers. Remember?"

"Wha-? Oh…the vouchers. I didn't think you were really going to use them…I thought you'd rather spend your money to visit Puck."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because…remember? I said you guys should get back together, you helped him pass. You guys are an item."

"Are you high?"

"W-"

"Rachel. I'm not with Puck, first of all. I'm not interested in him. At all. Just, no. Ew." Quinn rambled, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Nothing frustrated her more than an ungrateful, and an unseeing Rachel. Quinn had bought her a gift worth a lot of money. Rachel says that she should be with Puck. Was it really that difficult for her to see that Quinn was _in love_ with her? Not even Finn had taken the time to buy her a gift that expensive. But yet, Rachel was ignorant. Belligerently ignorant.

"Second of all, C'mere."

Quinn walked towards the brunette after she showed no signs of moving anywhere, anytime soon. She pushed the heavy door to a close, before engulfing the smaller girl into a tight hug. Her hands wrapped around a slender waist, and she felt the girl's body shake and tremor with heavy sobs, and heard high pitched whimpers and whines escape her lips. Quinn was determined to make her feel better. And get over Finn. If Finn himself wasn't a thousand miles away, she'd probably chop his balls off, for making Rachel feel so horribly. Because she was that whipped.  
She felt tentative hands reach up her body, past her breasts and shoulders, before wrapping softly around her neck.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. You're okay. I've got you."

Quinn slowly walked the girl over to the couch, before sitting down, with Rachel on her lap. She kept on helping Rachel calm down, until the tremors stopped, and they were sitting in peaceful silence. Their heads turned in unison when they heard the door open, and a smirking Latina was standing in the doorway, hands full of groceries.

"What do we have here?" sneered the smug Latina.

If looks could kill, Quinn would have Santana 60 times over.

Santana instantly shut up, before scurrying off to the kitchen, and winking at Quinn.

"He really hurt you, huh."

Rachel only nodded, her big brown eyes purposely avoiding Quinn's comforting hazel hues.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"We were in love, Quinn."

"I've only met one person who was in love during high school."

"Are you trying to say that our relationship was one sided?"

"I'm not talking about either of you."

"Then who?"

"Me."

"So you were in love….with Finn?"

"No."

"Sam?"

"No."

"Puck."

"No, Rachel. Not a boy."

Rachel's brows furrowed, trying to figure Quinn out. She hadn't had a girlfriend during high school, not a public one at least. Quinn Fabray was totally straight. She had dated three of the most attractive people in McKinley High, and they were all male. It was making her brain hurt. Rachel looked up at Quinn with curious eyes, not saying anything biting her bottom lip, just the way that made Quinn's heart melt.

"I was, and still am, in love with you...-"

"Your talent!"

Quinn whipped her head around, to see Santana looking at her with wide frantic eyes. The Latina mouthed 'DON'T.' and Quinn got it. It totally wasn't the right time to be careless with her feelings, and just send Rachel off into a totally different direction.

"Yeah, your talent. Your voice…er…It encouraged me to keep going throughout high school."

"Look Quinn, that's sweet and all, but what Finn and I _have_ is real."

"Rachel, stop being so goddamn ignorant for once and realize that he doesn't love you!"

A flash of brown whipped around until watery brown eyes met worried hazel ones. The last comment had hit home. The truth was just like pouring salt into Rachel's cuts. Into her heart. The way she looked at Quinn was the way she looked at her the day she had first been slushied. The image that would be branded into Quinn's brain until the day she died.

"Leave."

"Rach-"

"Get out of my house!"

"Rachel, this is my apartment too. Quinn's staying."

Rachel's head furiously whipped between the two ex-cheerleaders, before a sob ripped through her chest, and she ran into her room.

"She'll get over herself, Q. But tonight, we're going clubbin''."

A/N: The song lyrics at the beginning belong to 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton .

Hope you enjoyed, this was fun to write! Reviews would be lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn had the time of her life going bar hopping in the city. To top it off, she was with Santana, her best friend for as long as she could remember. She practically had to carry the Latina home; the girl had gotten so hammered she nearly dry humped another girl on the dance floor. She'd rather not have to explain that to Brittany.

"Goodnight, San." The blonde murmured as she tucked her friend into her bed. She kissed her forehead, smirking.

"Nightgood, Assssssssssshole."

Quinn shut the door behind her, and made her way to the living room when she heard muffled sobs coming from behind a partially shut door. It amazed her that the tiny brunette could hold so many tears. She tentatively pushed the door open, peeking inside. The crying turned into sniffles as the girl in bed tried to calm herself down, but her chest heaved and she let loose another round of sobs.

"Rach?" Quinn murmured, inviting herself into the girl's room.

The blonde sat down on the girl's bed, and slowly peeled the covers off of her. Nothing hurt her more than to see the girl that she loved a complete and total _train wreck._ The diva's eyes were puffy and swollen from the constant crying, her cheeks were streaked with salty tear marks, and her hair was disheveled. This was not the Rachel Berry that Quinn had grown to love and adore. This was the mess that Finn Hudson had made, and left the blonde to clean up by herself.

"Shh, Rach. It's okay." She murmured, taking the other girl into her arms. The tiny brunette fit into the blonde's arms and lap perfectly, like a puzzle piece. She couldn't help but snuggle into Quinn's warmness as she cried; it eased the pain a bit. The blonde rubbed the girl's back and cooed soothing words to her, trying her best to calm her down. The last thing she wanted was to be insensitive again, and hurt the girl anymore. All she had done earlier was pour salt into her cuts. And that's the last thing Quinn wanted to do- to hurt Rachel more than she was already hurting.

"Can we not talk about Finn, not tonight at least?" The diva murmured, her voice peeking through after she had calmed down.

"We can talk about whatever you want. Excluding Finn."

"I just…what does love feel like for _you_, Q?"

The blonde was caught off guard by Rachel's surprising question. What was love like for her? Absolutely agony. But Rachel wouldn't understand that. Rachel wouldn't possibly comprehend what it felt like to pine after somebody for _years_, for their affections to never be returned. It was probably one of the worst feelings in the world, but it was _intoxicating._ Quinn would never get enough of Rachel. Her voice, her laugh, her smile, her talent, her personality. Physical features were just an added bonus. The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat, and snapped back into reality when Rachel let out a weak cough. But she couldn't tell Rachel that. She couldn't ruin things.

"Um…Love's hard. Sometimes it's one sided. I spent all of high school in love with you….your voice. I've already told you that. Right. Um…Love might kill you inside sometimes, but at the end of the day, it should also make you want to come back for more." Quinn summarized, feeling the heat grow steadily to her cheeks. She was grateful that they were in pitch black darkness, and barely make out the whites of their eyes.

"I'm just hurting so much…Thank you. You're probably wondering why I'm thanking you…Well…you gave me exactly what I've needed. A reality check. I don't think Finn and I were ever in love…we had a cliché, high school relationship. There were so many flaws in our relationship. We never…ugh. I don't know how to explain it. We didn't fit. It was forced. I just want to be loved…"

Quinn didn't know what to say to Rachel's little monologue. She didn't want to be a heartless bitch and be like 'I TOLD YOU SO!' but, that's what was going through her mind. But she also wasn't sure if the diva was telling her this to appease her, to leave the situation at rest so she could wallow in her sadness in silence. It was sort of awkward, but Quinn's cheeks were burning red hot.

Quinn was pretty much cradling Rachel in her arms as they rested on the bed together, like Rachel was a small child in her arms. The blonde felt a tentative hand graze her face, trailing along her jawline delicately before resting on her cheek. The small hand cupped her cheek, and the diva in her lap shifted ever so slightly, craning her neck upwards towards Quinn. The pressure on her cheek increased a bit, and Quinn tilted her head down, to look at Rachel. Even in the darkness, the girl was beautiful, tear streaked face and all. The brown eyes gazing up at her were nervous, even a bit fearful, but they fluttered before closing and Quinn felt soft, searching lips against her own. The blonde closed her own eyes, her hand cupping the back of the girl's neck to hold her neck up. Quinn broke the kiss, her hazel eyes boring into the brown hues questioningly. What was Rachel doing? Toying with her heart because she couldn't have Finn?

Rachel let out a tiny whimper when Quinn broke the kiss, and gently pushed her back against the bed, straddling her waist. She herself didn't even know what had come over her. Quinn was there, and she wanted to feel loved. She wanted to feel like someone wanted her, someone cared for her. And Quinn was that. The tiny brunette realized that she was essentially taking advantage of the former cheerio, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. All she could focus on were Quinn's extremely soft, gentle lips. Way better than Finn's rough, impatient ones.

Rachel placed her hands above Quinn's head, and leaned down to reconnect their lips. Her lips parted slightly, her pink tongue poking out to brush against the other girl's. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, keeping her in place. When Quinn finally parted her own lips, Rachel slid her tongue into the other girl's mouth, letting their tongues entwine and dance a tango. Rachel was letting all of her feelings fly out of the window, and focused on Quinn's advice. Because Quinn was right, and she was the way to get over Finn.

Quinn welcomed Rachel's sudden kisses gratefully, absolutely surprised that the girl was kissing her. But at the same time, it didn't feel right. It made Quinn feel like a second best. As if since Finn wasn't available to Rachel, Quinn was. Like a friend with benefit. And that's the worst thing the blonde wanted to feel. Because she was absolutely, head over heels, in love with Rachel Barbra Berry. And she wouldn't settle to be the girl's second best, no. She wouldn't stop until that girl said 'I do.'

Quinn gently pushed up on the girl's waist, trying to subtly pull the girl off of her. But Rachel simply disconnected from her the blonde's lips, and decided to plant tiny kisses along the girl's jawline, and down her neck. That's when the tiny diva's motives finally hit Quinn. This would be the beginning to a friends with benefit's relationship.

"No." Quinn murmured, loud enough for Rachel to hear. She felt the girl's motions slow along her neck, and the blonde bit her lip, suppressing any moans. Not that Rachel's presence was unappreciated; it just felt like she was being taken advantage of. And Quinn Fabray was _always_ in charge.

Rachel looked up at Quinn with her big, brown eyes, utter confusion creasing her face. Quinn had welcomed her kiss the first time, why was she stopping now? She had thought that they both wanted it. She climbed off of the other girl, rolling over and looking at her, not daring to say anything. It was as if they were in sophomore year again. Rachel was always doing something to seek Quinn's approval. Looks like she had failed, again. But the last thing she had wanted was for the girl to be mad at her, and to end their unlikely friendship as quickly as it had begun.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." Rachel murmured, staring at the girl.

"It-It's fine Rachel. Look, I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight, Rach." Quinn murmured, planting a kiss on the girl's cheek softly. The blonde made her way out of the room, and onto the couch. Her face fell into her hands, and she let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't even know what was going on. She needed sleep. And to sort things out in her brain, before she sorted things out with Rachel.

The tiny brunette lay in her bed, as confused as ever. She had no idea what she had done, but she knew that she messed up somehow. And she was more than sure that Quinn would revert back into her old self. Cold and hostile.

And it was all Rachel's fault, once again.

A/N: Faberry Week, Prompt: College.  
Happy Faberry Week everyone!


End file.
